Talk show en saint seiya
by Viverlife
Summary: Que pasen los desgraciados!digo caballeros ,asgardianos,marinos,espectros y dioses.Laura de todos ahora cosas de la vida llego a destapar las injusticias y chismes,sacando lo mas intimo de todos.3:todos los bronceados.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic se hizo sin la intención de plagiar (aun cuando esta idea este en otros fics animes y yo le ponga mi toque personal debido al fenómeno que se esta volviendo en mi país), ofender o lastimar a algún lector con su contenido, por lo que se aceptan comentarios al respecto constructivos. Y espero que conciban la amplitud del género parodia.**

**Todos los personajes que aquí se presentan son autoría de Toei Animation y kurumada, nada es mío (la señora Laura ya de por si es un personaje pero es de Tv Azteca).**

No era noticia ver a los cinco caballeros de bronce viendo algo en la pantalla estilo cine de Saori mientras ella trataba asuntos sociales, pero había un programa en particular que era sintonizado casi a diario a eso de las seis de la tarde, pues era mas conmovedor que cualquier novela vespertina.

-¿ya esta Laura de todos?-pregunta Seiya aburrido.

-ya casi, aun esta la novela de los chinitos enamorados que siempre ve Shiryu-ríe Shun amable.

- de hecho ayer quedo en que dejan a la pobre chica llorando mientras él se larga según a pelear por su pueblo-dijo suspirando Andrómeda.

-vaya creí que no mirabas esas cosas Shun, que Ikki te lo tenia prohibido-comento Hyoga observando raramente a su amigo.

-bueno a June—suspira—le gusta.

-uyyy-grito Seiya empujando a su amigo-entonces es en serio ese romance, si que estas por los suelos ¿será por el látigo?

-Ya cállate y mejor escuchemos que ya empezó el caso de hoy-prosiguió Hyoga con una bandeja de palomitas en las manos y unas latas de refresco. Ya se habían acomodado estos tres individuos plácidamente entre los sillones cuando,

-¿ya empezó la Laura de todos? -llego el dragón ante mirada inquisidora de los tres que escuchaban el televisor pasando entre ellos con un par de pañuelos en las manos.

Al paso de una hora, el capitulo estaba terminado y el saldo de cuatro caballero envueltos en melancolía que apagaron el electrodoméstico.

-de verdad no espere que el tipo este engañara así a su novia-dijo Hyoga mirando al suelo.

-si pero mejor ni digas nada porque bien podría estar Eris y Flare en su lugar-pica con su codo Shiryu al ruso.

-cállate, yo no tengo la culpa que tenga un gran atractivo como mi maestro.

-lo malo es conocer lo frio que pueden llegar a ser o ¿no?-se burla el dragón.

-se imaginan que Saori nos citara en ese programa...-mira Shun al techo pensando.

-Seria una tragedia griega, pero seria más divertido a los dorados, a los dioses, a los asgardianos y los poseídos o poseidanos-sonríe Pegaso imaginando.

-Se llaman marinos-corrige Hyoga a Seiya.

-Como sea, sería divertido, imagínense-decía mientras miraba al techo como sus compañeros intentando crear la idea.

En un estudio muy pasionista con tonos rosas y blancos, se encuentra una presentadora con pinta de desquiciada gritándole a sus trabajadores para qué le preparen bien su programa hasta que realizan el conteo de que están al aire.

-buenas tardes mi gente querida, el día de hoy tenemos un caso que los estremecerá, escuchen-se calla un momento Laura-Saori es una chica rica la cual explota a 88 caballeros-el publico grita.

- pero los caballeros dorados hoy van a denunciar una bola de injusticias y atropellos respecto a su persona, ellos dicen que ella solo reconoce a los de bronce como los héroes, los únicos que la cuidan y no están deacuerdo, pero que dice Saory-se acomoda en una silla mientras pasa un comercial de Saori con Tatsumi a lado enojado:

-señorita Laura no se de que se quejan si están de baquetones todo el día-hace una pausa

-recoge eso Tatsumi-ordena al calvo y continua con el sin fin de tomas que le dan en cámara.

- según dicen que no les doy nada para su manutención y les doy más que a los bronceados que hacen algo, ya estoy harta.

-que pase Saori, adelante-dice Laura mientras la diosa atraviesa el set con música de Lady Gaga en medio de silbidos y saluda a la conductora.

-bien Saori, así que tus caballeros se quejan de que no les pones atención ni les das dinero para restaurar el Santuario y lo peor es que dicen que como mantienes una aventura con un bronceado que le das todo el trabajo en las sagas ¿eso es cierto?-dice la conductora aun sin alterarse.

-pues no se de que se quejan porque si son reconocidos, tienen hasta mas fans que los bronceados, sobretodo Camus y Milo, además yo no tengo...-respira hondo-una aventura con el Pegaso, sólo le doy trabajo para que vean que no es un inútil ni tarado como todo el mundo dice-se iluminan los ojos de la diosa.

-ósea que lo defiendes ¿verdad?, bueno, pero que dice la otra parte, qué pase el primer caballero dorado, Mu y su discípulo de Aries-dice la conductora mientras la gente aplaude.

Entra tímidamente el caballero dorado de la mano de Kiki y se sientan a lado derecho a la conductora:

-¿y bien que pasa con usted señor Mu?-pregunta saludando a Mu.

-pues bien señorita Laura, yo la verdad estoy aquí por la presión de otros caballeros como Saga, Kanon, Milo y compañía (el Patriarca) que me dijeron que si no decía nada me matarían con una Exclamación de Athena y la verdad le tengo mas miedo a mi superior que Athena y pues en lo único que estoy inconforme es que Kiki no puede estudiar por andar entrenando además que su pensión no me alcanza para darle buena comida-comenta Mu sonrojado.

-oye ese es mi argumento-grita Aldebarán desde el fondo del estudio.

-y bueno como yo lucho por los niños, dime pequeño pelirrojo ¿Qué piensas de la mendiga odiosa, digo diosa tuya?-sonríe la conductora hacia Kiki que se ríe ante la mirada de la gente.

-yo opino lo que diga mi maestro pero si nos hace falta mas comida porque al invitar a Tauro el siempre se acaba lo mío y pues mi maestro no puede comprar mas con la mensualidad de la diosa-se talla la cabeza Kiki.

-bueno pues te vamos a dar una beca para que estudies y a usted le daremos su carrito sandwichero para que no dependa de esta señorita que con su carita de que no rompo un plato, pues los deja sin plata-imita a Saory Laura mientras revisa su libreto.

-bien pero que dice el segundo caballero, Aldebaran, adelante-dice mientras Tauro pasa intimidando a los camarógrafos por su tamaño y con una canción de fondo de disco samba.

-a ver si, siéntese-comenta Laura contrariada pues las sillas están muy pequeñas para el toro.

-hola señorita Laura, pues yo aquí vengo a denunciar a mi diosa porque Saga me prometió una pierna de cerdo y una despensa-comenta Aldebarán contento.

-eso no lo tenías que decir Alde-murmura Kiki al taurino.

-ah, si si, y porque la verdad Athena come lo que quiera cuando quiere y a nosotros con la mensualidad no nos alcanza mas que para comer un día.

-¿un día?-sorprendida pregunta Laura.

-bueno Alde seamos consientes que lo que comemos Kiki y yo en un mes, para ti es lo de un día-tranquiliza Mu a Tauro.

-¿y usted que opina al respecto señorita Saori?-

-pues que no es cierto nada de lo que me están difamando, el dinero que les mando misteriosamente desaparece por los malos manejos que hay ahí si no pregúntenle a...no se Saga-dice la chica mientras se arregla el cabello.

-y mi carrito sadwichero y mi despensa ¿Dónde están?-reclama el taurino sin que nadie le preste atención.

-a ver que más dice aquí el joven que me dijeron tiene problemas psicológicos, por lo que pido que pase la doctora al panel para que me ayude, que pase el caballero de géminis adelante-

Y en la puerta donde salen los _desgraciados_, se puede ver a Kanon discutiendo con Saga mientras la conductora se talla los ojos pues cree que por los alcoholes que se tomo ya ve doble.

-dijo que pasara yo, ¿no escuchaste dijo caballero de géminis?-

-pero yo también soy caballero así que quítate-

-entonces que pasen los dos _desgraciados_-grita exaltada la conductora.

Con una cara de indignación llegan al panel los caballeros debido a la forma en la que los llamo la presentadora.

-no diremos hola porque no somos desgraciados de hecho somos muy bonitos-dice Saga mientras Kanon interrumpe.

-pero venimos a pedir justicia, porque a nosotros no se nos dio un templo individual, además si sabían que éramos dos ¿por qué colocaron un solo baño? es imposible lidiar con este-dice señalando a Saga-cuando esta enfermo del estomago-

-intimidades no por favor que es horario familiar y bien dígame señorita-murmura-aunque no lo sea... ¿porque no se fija en esos detalles?-

-es que no lo merecen además no le dicen que uno me intento matar y ¡dos veces! , y el otro le metía ideas a un dios para que me sedujera-enojada dice Saori mientras al gente grita espantada.

-no eso no es cierto a ver yo quiero pruebas, eso es una infamia-señala con su dedo Kanon a su diosa.

-a ver a ver, aquí todo es documentado y como en este programa no estamos de lado de nadie, a usted-señala a Kanon -le tengo en una cámara chantajeando a un dios, adelante con las imágenes-

En las imágenes se muestra una conversación con Poseidón y Kanon respecto a Saori.

-andale, mira así tu ganas y yo también, ya vi los ojotes que le echaste y del pelón que siempre la sigue es fácil quitarlo de en medio-

-pero no va a querer, ya le he dicho pero se aferra con el burro con alas, yo tengo mi orgullo-comenta Poseidón tristemente.

-no te arrepientas, yo te la pongo en bandeja de plata, anímate-mira Kanon a todos lados por si encuentra una cámara.

En el estudio todos callados se mantienen a la expectativa y el geminiano solo comenta.

-ese no soy yo, si el de las imágenes esta bien feo, ni se ve quien es-

-¡como!-grita la conductora junto con el publico-desgraciado, ofreciendo a su explotadora, muy mal.

-y bien, ahora veremos a otro desgraciado, que pase el caballero de Cáncer-pasa Mascara de Muerte con una canción de fondo de _The doors_ bien malo intimidando a la gente que no le grita nada.

-y bien caballero dígame ¿usted que tiene en contra de su diosa?-

-pues yo odio a todo el mundo y no me interesa nada-

-a excepción de Afrodita, claro esta-dice Saga con los brazos cruzados.

-¿que insinuas? Afrodita es mi amigo solamente, al menos no tengo problemas de personalidad como tu-

-¿de que hablas? Te matare-furioso Saga.

-no aquí nada de violencia porfavor, asi que continuemos que pase el siguiente caballero de Leo, adelante-

Sale Aioria con la mirada baja pues lo acompaña Marín y lo regaña en el camino.

-y solo falta que haya venido a enterarme de infidelidades porque ¡Te mato Aioria!-dice Marín al sentarse y saludar a la presentadora.

-Aioria te dije que no me trajeras aquí, es mas, te dije que no salieras de la casa y que me hicieras el desayuno, y así quieres que no te mande a dormir al sillón-regaña Marín con su pijama y sin su mascara(al menos no la de plata).

-lo siento mi vida es que...me obligaron pero no te enojes princesa-se arrodilla Leo ante la pelirroja mientras el publico se emociona con la escena.

-¡mandilón! –grita Mascara de Muerte con una voz infantil.

-¡callate! al menos mi novia es niña la tuya no-se levanta Aioria hacia el de Cáncer hasta tomarlo del cuello y acercarse mas.

La tensión crece y un ejército de trabajadores se abalanza sobre Leo y Cáncer asustando ambos mientras la gente se alarma.

-maestro ¿a que se refiere con que la novia de Cáncer no es niña?-pregunta Kiki.

-nada Kiki nada, no pienses en ello-le tapa los oídos Mu al pelirrojo.

-bien, continuemos, ahora viene el caballero mas tranquilo de todos, que pase Shaka adelante-

Pasa Shaka en medio de pies volando, manos al aire y sin mirar a quien aplastan los trabajadores.

-¿Shaka? no espere que tú me traicionaras-dice Saory con unas cuantas lagrimitas de cocodrilo.

-hola a toda la gente, yo no se que hago aquí pero me dijeron que los apoyara y saldría en la tele así que no quise quedarme solo en los Templos-sonríe Shaka saludando a la cámara.

-claro, su complejo de muñeca salió a flote-se burla Kanon.

-¿Yymis piezas de pollo, carrito sadwichero, malteadas, helado, pizzas, salchichas, jamon, leche y demás cosas que me prometieron que?-dice Aldebarán.

**Y apenas van seis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fanfic se hizo sin la intención de plagiar, ofender o lastimar a algún lector con su contenido, por lo que se aceptan comentarios al respecto constructivos. Y agradezco todos aquellos que hasta ahora se han unido para reír conmigo.**

**Todos los personajes que aquí se presentan son autoría de Toei Animation y kurumada, nada es mío.**

- esto esta muy enredado, pero continuemos he visto a través de mis investigadores que el santo mas centrado de todos es el caballero de Libra, que pase _el joven_ adelante-

Entra en una silla de ruedas el caballero Dohko (joven) empujado por un trabajador de la señorita Laura.

-hola señorita Laura, me da gusto estar en su programa y es muy halagador que me diga joven porque a pesar de mi avanzada edad soy muy guapo aun- con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

-pero ese no es lo que me ha traído aquí, sí no que todos los capítulos siempre me manejan como anciano y la verdad pues me debieron dejar desde un principio que saliera tan guapo como soy-

-pero dígame-se sorprende Laura con la cara radiante de Dohko-¿que se hace para estar tan joven y vigoroso?

-lo joven lo consigue con el sin fin de cremas que se pone y las mascarillas ¿no es cierto Saga?-pregunta Kanon.

-a si, como las de crema de cacahuanache que dijo y las hojas de te´ chino que según para las ojeras-

-¡eso no es cierto! bueno quizá una que otra crema...pero nada mas-agita sus manos Libra.

-y lo vigoroso...pues eso mejor lo hablamos en el camerino-le tira una mirada matadora Dohko a Laura.

-muy bien viviremos el segundo aire-le sonríe Laura-pero bien, esto aquí no acaba tenemos mas-grita la conductora.

-ahora viene el mas infiel de todos, el mas sexy, el mas, el mas...-se empieza a tocar el cuerpo la presentadora.

-perdóneme mi publico, continuemos ¡_que pase el desgraciado_!-

Con una música bien electrónica de _Miami Beach_ entra Milo con unas luces de discoteca barata y una señora de la audiencia se abalanza sobre él, mientras baila de una forma provocativa incitando los gritos de la audiencia.

-tenia que venir a hacer su ridículo-comenta Mu molesto y con una mano en la frente.

-oye no me robes cámara-se levanta Shaka e intenta imitar en el baile a Milo.

-ya me desesperaron-se levanta Mu de la silla y toma de la mano a Virgo y Escorpio para llevarlos a su asiento.

-y bien caballero dígame usted ¿cual es su problema?-

-mi problema es que a mi tampoco me alcanza para comer bien porque esta chica con vestido virreinal que jura que es diosa griega no da mas que poco dinero-resignado y con la voz en un hilo comenta Milo.

-mira que Shaka jura que eres Buda y nadie le dice nada-se defiende Saori.

-¡como es posible eso!-grita Laura hacia Saori.

-y Milo mejor cállate porque el dinero que te mando te lo gastas en fiestas que haces ¿si no porque resulta que sabes bailar muy bien?—alega la diosa ante la mirada de todas.

-a que no le dices a la gente eso-sonríe Saori convencida de su argumento.

-eso no es cierto señorita Laura, a mi no me gusta _las polladas_ como dicen en su país-se levanta de su asiento Escorpio.

-pues yo aquí te tengo una sorpresa caballero, adelante con las cámaras escondidas-

Salen imágenes del templo de Escorpio donde se ve a un sinfín de amazonas y el caballero en la entrada sirviendo copas acompañado de Aioria y Shura.

-¡Aioria!-fulmina con la mirada Marín al de Leo mientras ponen de fondo la canción de _Soy tan infiel de José José._

-no veas eso Marincita, tu debes confiar en mi-se arrodilla Leo ante la pelirroja.

-¡como es posible que engañes a esta pobre mujer!-se levanta Laura dándole de golpes con las tarjetas al león.

-Marín tu sabes que Milo me sonsaca, pero nunca te he sido infiel y lo sabes-dice mientras la pelirroja se pone digna a llorar.

-¡ay! este ya se puso romántico-suspira Aldebarán.

-¡pero que te pasa desgraciado, que lo saquen por asqueroso!-dice la conductora con el cabello alborotado.

-no señorita Laura no me saque, yo quiero pedirle perdón-arrodillado suplica Leo pero al final lo terminan sacando por la puerta de _los desgraciados_.

-bueno pero si creyeron que esto acaba aquí, se equivocan, que pase el siguiente testimonio adelante-se acomoda el cabello de nueva cuenta

Entra Aioros con la canción _Usted se me llevo la vida_ cantando enloqueciendo a la audiencia.

-¿bueno y usted porque canta?-pregunta la presentadora.

_-porque usted no sabe que es el amor y el miedo que causa la desolación, usted no sabe que daño causo-_sigue cantando y se pone a llorar enfrente de Saori y la presentadora lo señala para que lo levanten del suelo y lo pongan en una silla.

_-_si mi historia es muy triste porque yo iba a ser el sucesor del patriarca e iba a ganar mas para darle de comer a mi hermano pero por su culpa me mataron, hubiera dejado que la mataran-señala Aioros a su diosa.

_-¿_Qué usted no tiene corazón separar así a dos hermanos? pero que barbaridad_-_voltea Laura hacia la diosa.

_-_pues es que alguien se tenia que sacrificar para hacer mas trágica la historia, pero lo mande de vacaciones estos años a las Islas griegas así que ni diga que sufrió mucho-mira al suelo Saori.

-si sufrí porque no vi los mejores años de mi hermano-se pone sentimental Sagitario.

-pero yo te tengo una sorpresa para ti, te he traído a tu hermano desde el Santuario, que pase el hermano-dice la presentadora pero no sale nadie.

-dije que saliera el hermano ¡por dios!, pero producción no me avisa que es hermano del _desgraciado_, a ver que traigan de nuevo al desgraciado para el reencuentro, los voy a despedir a todos por ineficientes.

Y de nuevo después de mucho empujones regresa Aioria al estudio y el arquero lo ve feliz abalanzándose sobre él mientras ponen de fondo la canción de _Over the rainbow_ bien saca lagrimas y toda la audiencia se conmueve.

-después de 13 años de no verse se reencuentran los hermanos gracias a mí-se alegra la presentadora.

-¡pero yo vine por voluntad propia!-grita Aioria.

-¿oye Aioros no andabas muerto?-sorprendido pregunta el león.

-no hermano andaba de parranda, perdóname-comenta el arquero.

-si lo que digas continuemos con el siguiente testimonio.

-que pase el siguiente _desgraciado_-dice la conductora.

Pasa Shura con una mirada asesina observando a las señoras del público hasta llegar a ala conductora.

-Hola señorita o quizá señora Laura yo vengo aquí porque esta niña de cabello morado ¿cree que soy una cortadora o que? ¿Porque ponerme una espada en el brazo eh, que soy como el hombre manos de tijera versión espada o que?-se altera Shura.

-¡que malagradecido eres Shura!, solo porque te ordene que podaras todos los arboles del Santuario con tu brazo para que fuera mas rápido estas de rencoroso-mira inquisidora Saori.

-sin duda usted es una explotadora, eso no me queda duda-mira Laura a Saori indignada.

-¿Cuántas faltan producción? esto es muy cansado, a ver que pase el siguiente que se queja-se acomoda en su silla Laura.

Pasa Camus sin muchas ganas con una canción navideña y mirando el desastre de sillas a su alrededor.

-hola señorita, yo vine a su programa porque no estoy de acuerdo en que digan que soy frio o cruel, si es porque nunca puedo estar con una sonrisa de marca dental no significa nada y que digan que odio los recuerdos y sentimientos porque tenia un amor al cual no olvido y mucho peor si dicen que ese es ¡Milo!-se sonroja Acuario.

-ya acéptalo compadre, que no te has olvidado de la mama de Hyoga, que por eso es tu discípulo y que sueñas conmigo... lo entiendo, es que soy irresistible-lo abraza Milo a Acuario mientras él se lo quita de encima.

-que triste su caso, pero aun nos falta uno mas, _que pase la desgraciada, ah perdón desgraciado_-

Afrodita sale con la canción de _Metrosexual _regalando rosas en el camino y echando miradas a la cámara mientras le aplauden.

-pues yo vengo aquí porque para todo me relacionan con mi amigo Mascara de Muerte y eso no me gusta, si me van a relacionar con alguien si quiera alguien que este mas carita y sea sensible no este payaso-

-Óyeme afeminado (por no decir otra cosa) a mi no me gustas, acepta que tu eres el que me acosa-se defiende Cancer.

-¡no es cierto!-grita Afrodita.

-¿a no? ¿y quien tenia mis calzones debajo de la cama?

-yo, pero era porque se te olvidaron-contesta Afrodita.

-¡que!-gritan todos.

-no piensen mal, sí acuérdate del día que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, te bañaste ahí y se te olvidaron, no porque me gustes.

-ah si ya me acorde, perdón-sonreía Mascara de Muerte.

-el dinero y el amor no se pueden ocultar-dijo Kiki observando a los dos caballeros.

-les voy a dar con mi Gran cuerno si no me dan mis 30 carritos sandwicheros,mis vales de despensa, mis treinta piezas de pollo ,helado,carne,salchichas ,queso ,vino(por si se ofrece) y además falta la cita con Europa que me prometieron-sollozaba Tauro.

**Bien,faltan ahora bronceados y los trapitos al sol de Saori, gracias por sus reviews ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**.comEste fanfic se hizo sin la intención de plagiar, ofender o lastimar a algún lector con su contenido, por lo que se aceptan comentarios al respecto constructivos. **

**Todos los personajes que aquí se presentan son autoría de Toei Animation y kurumada, nada es mío.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se interesaron por este fic nefasto, pero por obvias razones me tengo que objetar a responder el review que me dejo nia de las praderas.**

**Gracias por mostrarme la gran inventiva que tengo, ya lo sabía con mi fic copiado. También quería pedirte disculpas si no me puedo reír de la teoría endosimbiotica o el comportamiento celular(nótese el sarcasmo)o de hacer un fic de basado en algún programa de History channel,me parece mas nefasto que digas algo así de programas que si bien están malogrados con el morbo humano son situaciones reales en el mundo real y actualmente es lo que vende, por dios un poco de sensibilidad y tacto, si no la tienes ¿Qué necedad tuya de querer ser critico poco objetivo e ir por la vida fastidiando a las personas que empiezan? porque lo que tu haces no es constructivo y con tu aprobación y no ,seguiré escribiendo en este lugar u otro, lo único que me importa es la satisfacción propia y ya la logre, si hay gente dispuesta a apoyarlo estaré a su disposición siempre.**

-pero si ustedes creían que aquí acaba todo se equivocan, aquí hay mas, es momento de que pasen mas involucrados.

Ya que todo mundo te acusa, pues acá han llegado los otros testimonios, que pase el caballero más...

Por detrás de un escenario Tatsumi entrega bastantes billetes al apuntador para que le ordene a Laura llenarse de halagos para la siguiente presentación del desgraciado.

-guapo, noble, simpatico, inteligente, que pase el caballero Pegaso.

Pasa Seiya entre miradas asombradas del supuesto (porque nada mas es un supuesto) caballero con tantas virtudes mientras de fondo se escucha Pegasus fantasy.

-buenas seño Laura, bien aquí a decirle que todos son una bola de envidiosos y no respetan nuestro amor-dice Seiya tomando la mano de Saori, sonrojándola.

—cállate Seiya si bien que andabas diciendo que tu amor no te compraba ropa y que se hacia mensa para darte tu quincena-dijo Milo.

-¿y porque si son amantes no le da para una camisetita nueva?, oiga no la friegue siempre en todas las sagas sale con la misma-gritaba la presentadora.

- es que con esa camisa nunca se le rasga o le da frio como cuando fuimos Asgard, además es térmica- ríe tímida Saori.

-la verdad es que esta cosida por muchos lados, cariñito Saori necesito presupuesto ya hasta hoyos tiene-metió un dedo en un hoyo Seiya.

-¿amorcito ya lo hablamos, te dije que no te daría el protagónico de la saga de Zeus para que ganaras mas?-dijo con puchero la diosa.

-entonces te cambiare por otra-sonreía triunfante.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-pregunto la presentadora.

-si Seiya ¿como es posible?, Tatsumi tráete a seguridad-ordeno Saori mientras el cabeza de chayote con traje la toma de los hombros.

-la verdad Saori no quise decírtelo pero Shina siempre me dice que me va a enterrar las garras y Mino pues me llama a media noche para que vaya a contarle un cuento a Makoto pero siempre es con otras intenciones-contestaba Pegaso y Saori se tomaba el pecho como si tuviera un infarto.

-maldita víbora y kindergardeana con peinado de animadora barata-pensó la pelilila.

-yo soy la dueña porque todos me dicen la víbora-grita feliz Shina.

-Shina no pensé que me cambiaras por tan poco, mirame-dijo Milo.

-si te cambio por Casios que no lo haga por Seiya-dijo Shura.

-ese Casios estaba bueno para un taco de oreja-dijo Aldebarán.

-ay Aldebarán siempre con tus ocurrencias-se tomaba la frente Kiki.

-que pase el siguiente caballero del dragón.

Sale Shiryu con la canción de _Sexy,sexy _y se muerde los labios enfrente de la pantalla desamarrándose los ojos y rompiéndose la camisa.

-¡pero que le pasa este es un programa familiar!-una vez mas grito la presentadora.

-Shiryu, hijo mío ¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso?-pregunto Dohko sorprendido.

-maestro, señorita Laura yo vengo aquí a denunciar a mi verdadera explotadora-

-¿y quien es la desgraciada?-grita la presentadora espantada.

-es Shunrei,con su carita tan inocente me prostituye , me obliga a salir casi encuerado en las sagas según para que vean el producto las mujeres y si no le llevo plata me deja sin comer-empieza a llora el dragón.

-te ayudaremos con otro carrito sandwichero, ¿verdad producción?-todos dicen que si por la mirada matadora que tiene Laura.

-vas a pagarlo Shiryu, no podrás escapar de mi-aparece Shunrei en el foro detenida por la seguridad quien la saca del programa.

-no te preocupes, te vamos a ayudar con la maldita, cochina esa que la saquen del foro –Y el publico grita.

-pero que pase el siguiente caballero del pato-continua la seño Laura.

Pasa Hyoga con la canción de fuego de día y nieve de noche tranquilamente, toma asiento y saca un pañuelo para ponerse a llorar.

-señorita Laura necesito que me ayude mi mujer me es infiel-

-como?-dice y el publico grita tras el cisne.

-a ver cuéntame, porque sufres-

-es que las mujeres me utilizan mire me llama Fleur para que vaya a prender el fuego a su chimenea pero Hagen no me deja y Irina me ve cara de frutero ya que solo quiere que le cargue las sandias-

-si si como digas, bueno mejor que pase el otro caballero de Andrómeda-

Pasa Shun con June a lado y sus tres espectros.

-¡pero quien dijo eso de que soy Hades! y además que se me dobla la manita, sólo porque no encontré otra manera de pasarle calor a Hyoga en las doce casas ya piensan mal-enojado (por primera vez) contesta Shun.

-Shun contrólate o le digo a la señorita Laura que tu también tienes problemas de personalidad como Saga, mírate decir que eres Hades ya esta grave-Junet lo controla.

-pero Junet yo no dije nada son ellos que empiezan-

-niña suelta a mi hermano, el aun es inocente-entra furioso Ikki tomando a Shun del brazo.

-Ikki mas te vale que sueltes ya no soy un niño-dice Shun.

-¿a no y que eres?-pregunta Ikki.

-soy Hades, así que suéltame –se cambia el color del pelo a Shun y todos se alejan.

-no otra saga de hades no-grita Seiya.

Y bueno como a mi me encantan reconciliar a la familia pues es momento de ir a un corte comercial y después de que me paguen los patrocinios vamos con los demás casos.


End file.
